User talk:IDLift3000
My Status: Available | May be active everyday. Re: Energy Plaza, Hong Kong Floor 2 is a only level which is a Chinese restaurant. All the other floors are offices. I suggest you visit there in weekday. The building just opposite side of the Hong Kong Science Museum.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database Wiki Is Elevator Database Wiki currently abandoned? (you said you were no longer maintaining the wiki, and maalit72 hasn't been active on Elevatorpedia, Elevator Community Wiki, or Elevator Database Wiki lately)? Elevator Database Wiki adminship request Can I become an admin on Elevator Database Wiki? I want to take over the wiki because it is abandoned. I want to try to revive the wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Questions about buildings to film in Hong Kong No turnstile implemented in this building and their main lobby is on level 2.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:00, May 2, 2016 (UTC) It has turnstile but only work on public holidays. On the weekdays, the lobby is open to general public but caution on filming as I doesn't film in this building even the Fujitec in the main shopping mall.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Caution: do not film lifts in the law court buildings, that's illegal.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 16:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) For both elevator models which using steel belt... I wish you to help me find the lawsuit between Otis and Schindler.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:47, May 2, 2016 (UTC) How I run Elevator Database wiki What do you and Maalit72 want changed, do not want changed, or don't care if it is changed on Elevator Database wiki? I have some ideas for the wiki, but I don't want to implement them unless you agree with them. I do want to keep the wiki as an elevator database. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:15, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Maps on Elevator Database Wiki I might want to look for an alternative to Wikia Maps (I may find an external site to host the map on). The reason for this is that Wikia maps is depreciated and bugs will no longer be fixed, and the map can be vandalised fairly easily, but there is no undo/rollback function as far as I know. If I can't find an alternative, I might want to consider either closing the map (if I did this, I might ask contributors to the map what they want to happen), or keeping it open but not actively maintaining the map. Upanddownadventures (talk) 21:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database Wiki message test Did you receive the message I sent you on Elevator Database Wiki with the message JavaScript? I am trying to test it. Upanddownadventures (talk) 05:44, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database wiki security section I have removed the security section from the building template on Elevator Database Wiki because I don't want to post information that building owners don't want posted about security (especially security flaws). Upanddownadventures (talk) 22:12, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator catalog Do you own the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator catalog? If not, did another elevator enthusiast scan it (if so, what elevator enthusiast)? Or did you find it online on a website? Upanddownadventures (talk) 01:13, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: About your main account I'm glad to see your main account is now working. -- DoCheon ' 09:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC) About this page on the wiki: http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Salient_Fixtures_Guide There is a consistent flaw with it; that it says the Round and Square buttons only light up in red when they can light up in green and white. Should this be changed? Regards, TheDragonFire. TheDragonFire (talk) 09:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) About that you gave me permission... The page is locked. Could you remedy that? Regards, TheDragonFire TheDragonFire (talk) 08:18, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Userboxes permission About the userboxes, Can I use the "This user likes Otis elevators", "This user likes Schindler elevators", and "This user is an elevator filmer" boxes on my user page? Regards. TheDragonFire (talk) 10:39, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Errors in Elevator door sill guide Concerning this page: http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Elevator_door_sill_guide#EPL Two errors: 1. EPL Kone was not around in 1930, 2. The second picture was from the EPL Kone elevator in Myer Westfield Chermside, and that was installed in 1977 (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westfield_Chermside) *Note: The original Myer building was not demolished. Use of off-topic media on my profile In case you do not know, like other people on this wiki, including you, I use off-topic media '''for my profile page. ' Is this OK? I notice some of your screenshots are broken. Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 01:09, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Missing content On this page: http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Elevator_fixtures Scroll down to the bottom and there is still content that needs to be added. If you can do something about this, that would help the wiki. Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 20:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Unknown generic brand I know a generic brand in Queensland: Queensland Elevators. This is missing from the "Third-party elevator maintainence companies" which, despite the name, lists all the generic brands in the world. Salient Images Am I OK to add "Queensland Elevators" to the list? Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 11:08, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Can I use these images on the Salient Fixtures Guide? SalientExternalIndicator.png SalientInCarIndicator.png SalientHallLantern.png Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 05:47, December 2, 2016 (UTC) New Page idea Thought I might leave a suggestion about a new page on this wiki. Should EPL Kone notable installations get a page. Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 06:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Fujitec Floor Indicator Do you have any idea what gen is this Fujitec floor indicator? It also displays what floors are served by the car too. Looks to be 90s, but I'm not sure about that. Hi there, I work for Culture Trip and would like to include your image of the elevator in China that doesn't have a fourth floor as part of a Facebook video on our page (facebook.com/theculturetrip). Would you be happy to give us permission to do this? Thanks!Mark Where did you find the American Linea 100 car station with Linea Vetro LCD floor indicator? Where that one was located? Georgy2508 (talk) 09:24, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: American Linea 100 Now I knew it. On Kit Fok's page. Georgy2508 (talk) 14:12, February 1, 2017 (UTC) New page idea Should a notable installation page for EPL elevators be added? Regards, TheDragonFire (talk) 22:28, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Johns & Waygood/Johns Perry How long is the Johns & Waygood/Johns Perry Lifts notable installations section? Should it get a new page? TheDragonFire (talk) 10:55, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kone may have not invented the MRL? YouTube user Joe Rogers posted this comment on a video: For those who haven't heard yet: I bet you didn't KONE didn't invent the EcoDisc, they stole it from this company (XIZI) who made theirs two years earlier. KONE was never sued because the two companies agreed on a settlement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seHmSEMe2y4﻿ Do you know if this is true or not? Upanddownadventures (talk) 21:25, April 19, 2017 (UTC) How many photos can I upload in a day? I'm asking. Is it really limit 1 photos per day per user? That day I want to change the photo 2 times (1 is I upload it earlier and another one is I need to change it or add 1 more photo after few hours) at the same day on Elevator Community Wiki. Including I'm adding some of my friends channel logo/avatar at the same day. Thank you if you reply my questions. Star Asia Elevator 02:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Elevator terms This page lists many obscure elevator terms: https://www.dir.ca.gov/title8/3009.html Upanddownadventures (talk) 08:42, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: How many photos can I upload in a day? OK, thanks! Star Asia Elevator 23:16, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I appreciate the reply! Good point, though, about the inactivity of the group. However, if at any time you find that the group needs an extra mod, let me know! Not a big deal in a smaller group like this, but I always try to get admin rights in the groups to which I have membership because I feel I have a pretty firm set of morals and a solid basis of moderating experience, so If I see something wrong, I don't necessarily tell someone else, but just take care of it myself! ;) On a different note, are there any pages that you personnaly would like to see expanded? Be advised that before I make any edits, add content, or otherwise, I always do the research first to make sure of the accuracy of my content (I don't think this is a place ofr personal opinion, unless it's clearly stated as such). I'd like to do what I can, but not sure where I'm needed most! Lol Anyways, thanks for the time! ElevatorFanGeek (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Otis NextStep As far as I can tell, the NextStep is no longer sold in Kuwait. It appears that the page is still on the website, but all links to it from the website itself (including on the Escalators page) have been removed. It looks like to me they simply removed all links to the page, implying that it is indeed a discontinued model, but they haven't removed the page itself. Disclaimer As this wiki gets more and more detailed and sometimes very technical information about elevators (such as different types of controllers), I think there should possibly be a disclaimer saying 2 things along these lines. 1. As a building owner, you should not try to repair your own elevator. This is not only for your own safety, but for the safety of anyone using the elevator. Improper repairs can leave an elevator operating in a dangerous condition. (I also don't think this is legal) (this disclaimer would be here as elevator technicians are sometimes careful about who they give information to for this reason). 2. Information from this wiki is not guaranteed to be accurate. (It is not advised that information on this wiki should be used by elevator technicians to repair elevators as some information may not be correct). (When I write articles on this wiki, I try to keep information fairly accurate, but I certainly can't guarantee it is accurate). Upanddownadventures (talk) 05:38, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Custom fixture gallery Do you think custom elevator fixtures (as in, made specially for a particular building, or a particular property owner) should be featured on this wiki? If so, should they be added to the respective elevator company's fixture guide? Or should they be in a separate "Custom fixture gallery"? And what about fixtures that I am not sure if they are custom or not? Upanddownadventures (talk) 23:03, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Glass/Scenic/Panoramic/Observation elevators around the world. In this other wiki should I post the page itself or every elevator separately? I can't seem to delete the page maybe since you're admin you can do it. Batatavator (talk) 08:02, July 4, 2017 (UTC)Batatavator Elevator sounds One thing that is largely undocumented on this wiki are elevator sounds, or in particular, things like arrival chimes, floor passing chimes, nudge mode buzzers, or voices. I may add more information about elevator sounds. Should information on, and possibly sound clips of sounds be added to the fixtures guides (chimes in some cases are specific to certain types of fixtures)? Or should they be added to their own guide? Upanddownadventures (talk) 08:59, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Sound files There are no sound file uploading (or embedded sound player from a website) capabilities on this wiki, right? If so, do you know if it is possible to add that to the wiki, or is that something that is not supported by Wikia? For now, I will link to YouTube videos. Hello, I am working on making a much better elevator key chart. Right now your key chart has lots of false information and is generally incorrect. Your key chart is currently the most popular and is drawing attention away from mine which actually has a lot more keys and true information. Would you mind deleting the elevator keys page? Elevatorclay (talk) 03:57, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Could we have a user advertising their company here? This user: User:Virginia_Controls has created a page called (you guessed it) Virginia Controls. It seems to only be advertising. Should it be looked into? Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 20:37, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Could you please delete User;TheDragonFire/text-dump/1? So, I was trying to create a user subpage, when I accidentally created this page: User;TheDragonFire/text-dump/1. Could you please delete it? Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 08:32, August 9, 2017 (UTC) So what is going on with Elevatorclay and their recreation of the Elevator keys article? So, two months ago, Elevatorclay asked for the Elevator keys article to be deleted. This was on July 29, 2017. It's now September 1, 2017. '''Why has there been no activity from them on the work of a new chart? On a side note, could I have the original source code? If you could, copy-paste it into User:TheDragonFire/text-dump/Elevator keys. Thanks! Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 09:00, September 1, 2017 (UTC) SJEC - IECO escalators Do you know anything about SJEC - IECO escalators? Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsKbSRF1OkQ I have a guess: IECO may stand for International Elevator Co. SJEC might be the Chinese elevator/escalator manufacturer. Maybe International Elevator is selling/distributing SJEC escalators in the United States, or even manufacturing SJEC designs? There is an elevator company in India called Johnson that as far as I know manufactures escalators based on SJEC designs in their factory. I think the nameplates say SJEC Johnson. So it seems very possible that another company could be selling SJEC escalators. I think I also saw SJEC-Louser mentioned on the wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 02:30, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Reference error on Otis fixtures guide worldwide page There is a cite error on the Otis fixtures guide worldwide page. It mentions "no text was provided for refs named otis3200hk". It appears this error originated from one of your edits in 2016. I didn't fix it as I don't know what should be added as the reference text. Upanddownadventures (talk) 09:29, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Do you think we should have an offtopic template? I ask this because in the image policies say you cannot insert off-topic media except for personal use (e.g, blog post). So should we have a template to mark such images as off-topic and that if they're not used in a blog post or user page, that they qualify for (speedy) deletion? For example, here's a template I created (and is placed in all off-topic images I've uploaded, for example: File:Meme01.png : Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 10:13, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :Created under Template:Off-topic. Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) Information Correction Hi this is Sung of Hyundai elevator public relationi team. I wouild like to modify the introduction of my company. Hyundai Elevator is the largest elevator and escalator manufacturer in South Korea regarding its sales, profit, market share. Since 2007, we maintain the No1 position in Korea. Not the second-largest company as you can see on website (http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Hyundai_Elevator) So I wouild like to make this correctly and please let me know how to make it. Thanks! Sungboklee (talk) 08:20, November 9, 2017 (UTC)